


After Sai

by BBJ_3



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Comfort, Future MPREG Implied, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No actual sex, we'll see how you guys feel about this one first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/BBJ_3
Summary: Having an alpha - even a ghost alpha - around for a first heat was embarrassing, but the first heat without Sai, digs the wound of his leaving even deeper.





	After Sai

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there were no ABO / mpreg in HnG - so...I'm a bad person. But this fandom started my path to shounen-ai then yaoi then pure slash, so...well...
> 
> I have a Tumblr now: https://jbrendolblack.tumblr.com/

Presenting as an omega in the middle of a game of Go with Sai had been embarrassing. One minute, they'd been joking across the board. The next, Hikaru's nerves buzzed. Slick dripped in places he had hoped to never feel slick. For a good minute, Hikaru had assumed he had a stomach flu - then Sai's eyes had gone round before going soft.

"Oh...Hikaru..." Sai whispered, completely unaffected thanks to his lack of a physical form.

Gently, the ghost had guided him through the beginning. Nothing sexual. A bath to cool off a bit and to sort out the fog growing in his head. Sai had even told him what food to grab, reminding him to text his mom and forewarn her, so she could get supplies. And hadn't that been embarrassing. Throughout the ordeal, Sai never left his side. A strange source of comfort which simply bound them tighter - if it were even possible. With each subsequent heat, Sai was there. Reminding Hikaru a week in advanced, knowing Hikaru had forgot in his never ending pursuit of Touya. 

"Do you think it's because he's an alpha?" Hikaru murmured the last heat Sai had spent by his side. He'd gotten over the awkwardness of having his fingers inside him while they spoke rather quickly. Sai might've been able to wait outside, but his presence - even his gaze - calmed that need inside for an alpha's presence. "I thought...my parents are betas. I thought I'd be a beta, but then I started...do you think I chased him because of you? Or me? Or because of what we are?"

"You love Go," Sai had told him. "And you might just like Touya."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"He might like you too, and he loves Go," Sai continued, ignoring Hikaru's complaint. "Does it matter why? You are an omega. He is an alpha. You love Go, and if you two happen to end up together, you'll be playing Go forever with someone you love by your side."

Hikaru smiled. "But I have that." Sai's brows furrowed. "I have you."

But he didn't. Now he faced his first heat alone. No Sai. Go hardly seemed to matter - yet it mattered more than ever simultaneously. He didn't have Sai to remind him to prepare for his heat. He had a phone app. A stupid alarm on his phone. As if that could replace Sai. 

Glaring down at the device, Hikaru jumped when Touya cleared his throat. "Seriously! Oh...uh, hi."

Lips set in a straight line, the other teen frowned. "Your heat is coming up."

"Yeah, getting it out of the way before the tournament. Think I'll just end up on suppressants after this one thought," Hikaru shared, shoving his phone in his pocket.

Touya frowned. "Do you..." he shook his head then tried again. "Is your alpha not going to be available after?"

"What?" Hikaru blinked. "I don't have an alpha."

Brows rising, Touya tensed. "You don't?"

"Nah - just got lucky with mild heats. Probably should've realized it couldn't last."

Touya straightened his shirt. "I could help."

Hikaru stepped back. "Help? Like...do it?"

A blush flushed the other's cheeks. "I'm on suppressants, so I couldn't knot you this time, but I could be your heat companion. We wouldn't need to have sex at all if that's what you prefer."

Hikaru glanced down. His mind filling with memories of Sai. Heat companion. Just another place in Hikaru's life that Sai had once filled. The holes just kept coming. 

"I'll probably call out for someone," Hikaru admitted. "I didn't have an alpha, but...a friend of mine who passed away...he used to be my heat companion. We were friends - best friends...ah...but I think I might call for him, and I doubt you want to be around for that."

Touya reached out, taking Hikaru's hand in his own. "Shindou-kun, whether it's someone else's name or mine...I only want to make things easier for you, and knowing this friend won't be there for you only deepens my want to do so."

Meeting Touya's gaze, Hikaru thought back on Sai's words. It didn't matter that Touya was an alpha. It didn't matter that he was an omega. They loved Go, and they cared for each other. Even if he wasn't sure if he could let Touya in as anything more, the other was his friend, and more than ever, Hikaru needed someone to rely on.

"Okay."


End file.
